<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt Time by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560764">Prompt Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fans &amp; Fandom, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Soft Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo is a fanfiction writer for the fandom Space Battles. Poe Dameron is the man who keeps sending him frustratingly good prompts. When Ben finally gathers up the courage to actually talk to him...well, that’s where things get interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Darkpilot Aquarium</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/gifts">AquaWolfGirl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: Aqua gave me this prompt: </p><p>“ Ben is an author for famous movies Space Battles. He will sometimes fill prompts for fans with some of the characters. There's one user, HotDamneron, who gives him the best, most creative prompts he's ever received. He finds himself looking forward to checking his inbox every day because it means there's one from this mysterious, wonderful, inspirational person. It takes a good 6 months for him to work up the courage to thank the user for their awesome ideas. And then, of course, it turns into something more."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="tungle">
  <p class="tunglebody"><span class="tungleurl">RensLeader</span> <span class="tungleask"> <span class="tungleasker"><b>HotDamneron</b> asked:</span> Hey, RensLeader, you were looking for specific prompts? I was thinking one where Kira, as a Knight of Ren, loses her memory and joins the Resistance — all while she and Kylo (Jacen here) fall in love. </span> <span class="tungletext"> That’s...perfect! My only complaint is that I'd have to make it multichapter, but...I love it! </span> <span class="tungletags"> <span class="tungletag">#prompts</span><span class="tungletag">#hotdamneron</span> <span class="tungletag">#wips</span> </span> <span class="tunglenotes"> 25 notes </span> </p>
</div><p>***</p><p>Even as Ben answers his ask, he wonders, absently, how it’s his life. Granted, he’s eighteen, about to turn nineteen, but still. And given that there’s the lead-up to The Rise of Skywalker (with people thinking that Director Firmus Piett will fix the mess that Director Thrawn Zahn made), which is coming out in December...well, Ben's anxious, and tired of fandom, but his friends make it all worthwhile.</p><p>His college roommate, Hux, is mercifully out with his girlfriend Phasma, so Ben’s relieved. There are things that he wishes he could tell Hux, but unfortunately, he can’t really be that lucky.</p><p>It’s after he answers his ask that he realizes: he’s never really thanked HotDamneron proper for their prompts. (Their. That’s tactful) Even if Ben occasionally hates them because the prompts are too damn good.</p><p>Come to think of it, he hasn’t really followed them either...</p><p>It’s once Ben clicks on their Tumblr page that he realizes more about them — him. At least he can give a good comeback to the section of fandom that think that Kiralos are just stupid teenage girls drooling over shirtless Kylo Ren (a.k.a. Jacen Starkiller). First of all, there are men and trans/non-binary folk in fandom and second of all, what’s with people shitting on teenage girls, and teenagers in general?</p><p>The Kiralo fandom isn’t perfect, mind you, but still...</p><p>It’s looking over his user icon, a picture of BB-8 giving the droid equivalent of the thumbs-up (though Hux insisted that BB-8 was flipping off Sam the stormtrooper), that Ben wonders if he can actually <em>talk </em>to HotDamneron. Six months. Six months until Ben worked up the courage to talk to him. Can he actually do this?</p><p>It’s in the Tumblr DM system that he messages HotDamneron. <em>Hey. Thank you so much for your prompts. Really. They’re amazing. They’ve really helped a lot. <br/>
</em></p><p>That’s the best that Ben can come up with. He’s so nervous that his fingers are outright trembling. </p><p>HotDamneron messages him back. <em>No problem! Glad I could help. I really have admired your stuff for a long time</em>. </p><p>Ben almost sputters, and he’s glad Hux isn’t here to see it. Hux would probably make fun of him relentlessly. <em>Well, thanks! I’m bad at keeping up with other people’s fics, TBH — I was thinking of catching up with yours. Just as...y’know, a thanks.</em></p><p>HotDamneron types back, <em>I’d love that. My AO3 profile’s in my bio — just don’t feel you have to read everything</em>. :)</p><p>***</p><p>It’s later that Ben actually logs on to HotDamneron’s AO3 page, and actually finds something that catches his eye.</p><p></p><div class="fic"><p class="fichead"><span class="redlinks">Forbidden</span> by <span class="redlinks">HotDamneron</span><br/>
<span class="tags">Space Battles — All Media Types</span></p><p class="date"> 25 September 2018</p><p><b><span class="tags">Archive Warnings</span></b>, <span class="rtag">Kira/Jacen Starkiller</span>, <span class="rtag">Kira/Jacen Starkiller | Kylo Ren</span>, <span class="tags">Alternate Universe - Jacen Starkiller Doesn’t Turn To The Dark Side</span>, <span class="tags">Slow Burn</span>, <span class="tags">Jedi Kira (Space Battles)</span>, <span class="tags">Senator Jacen Starkiller</span>, <span class="tags">Force Bond (Space Battles)</span>

</p>
<p>Instead of sending her son to the Jedi, Nellith Starkiller instructs him in the ways of politics and the Force equally. When Jedi Kira Shan is assigned to guard him after a kidnapping attempt, the two don’t expect to fall in love while uncovering a conspiracy known as the Final Order.<br/></p><p>Part <b>1</b> of <span class="graylinks">Kiralo Multichapters I Take Too Seriously</span><br/></p><p class="stats">Language: English Words: # Chapters: 22/? Comments: <span class="graylinks">1000</span> Kudos: <span class="graylinks">2000</span> Hits: 10000</p></div>The summary sounds interesting. Ben will say that. After all, a lot of people have written Jedi/Senator AUs, but uncovering a mystery? Ben can get behind that. <p>He has time to kill. He clicks on the title and begins to read.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>